


Yo' Mama

by xIreth



Category: X-Men: Evolution
Genre: Gen, Humor, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIreth/pseuds/xIreth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical Toad-Nightcrawler moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo' Mama

**Author's Note:**

> _X-Men_ and its characters are owned by Marvel and their respective creators. I make no money from this.

"'Sup, fuzzbutt?"

"Go away, Toad. I don't have time to deal with you."

"Oh, that hurts me, pal. Right here. So, whatcha got there?"

"Ugh, get awa- hey! Give that back!"

"Ooooh, a love letter. Who's it for, yo? Boom-Boom? Kit-Kat?"

"That's none of your business, now give it back!"

"Aw, man, you're no fun, you know that?"

"Well, you're not a barrel of fun either, bugbreath. Ach, you ripped it!"

"Don't be such a pussy, it's just a tear. God, you x-geeks are so... anal retentive."

"I didn't realize you knew such big words. Maybe there is a brain rattling around in there, small as it may be."

"Hey, fuck you, man!"

"You wouldn't get so defensive if it wasn't true."

"At least I don't suck my thumb, mama's-boy."

"What, I- I am not!"

"Puh-leez, dawg. If you were any more of one, you'd have _been_ in the Brotherhood with us."

"At least I know where my mother is!"

"If she was my mama, I wouldn't _want_ to know where she was, dawg."

"Well, I bet your mother's so mutilated she'd scare the Morlocks."

"Yo mama's so ugly, when she was born she was put in an incubator with tinted windows."

"I bet your mother was so ugly, her shadow ran away from her."

"Yo mama's so ugly, that if ugly were a crime, she'd get the electric chair!"

"I bet your mother's so nasty, she'd make the right guard turn left!"

"Yo mama's so nasty, she bit a dog and gave it rabies!"

"I bet your mother was so ugly they had to tie a steak around her neck for a dog to even get near her!"

"Well... Your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elderberries!"

"..."

"You... You just... _ripped off Monty Python_..."

"I-I... Hey! Yo, stop laughing!"

"T-that was so _lame_ , man! I can't believe you ju- hey! No powers!"

"Serves you right, fleabag!"

"You were the one who started it!"

"Then I'll be the one to end it, yo!"

"You couldn't end anything even if you had instructions!"

"Argh! Get back here- I'll rip your fur out!"

"Ha! Not likely with that aim!"

"Why you-!"

"Come on, tadpole, show me your great 'skillz'!"

"Freaking gecko!"

"Hey, frogbreath! Freddy wante-"

"..."

"...S-scheiss. I'm outta here!"

"U-uh... W-wanda? Babycakes? I... I didn't mean to-"

"TOAD!"

"...Ah, fuck."


End file.
